Child of the Curse
Game Details Your innate magic comes from a curse that was placed on you as a child, possibly even before your birth. Perhaps your parents drew the ire of a hag, or a travelling soothsayer spoke of an ill-omen that correlated with your birth. Whatever the reason, there is a magical energy flowing through you that brings you power... at a price. All who know of the curse save your closest friends look upon you with fear or ill-fortune, and you're sure that even those closest to you give you an occasional furtive glance -- the slightest hint of the fear they have buried deep inside. Blessing of the Cursed Starting when you choose this origin at 1st level, you must work with the DM to decide on the nature of the curse and how it negatively affects your character's life. The curse should not be a constant hindrance, such as a continuous penalty to saving throws or attribute checks, but should bear a supernatural flavor that inconveniences you in some way. Some examples are: *Rain irritates your skin, leaving it red and itchy for several hours after exposure. *Weapons you carry are more prone to rust, requiring you to spend extra time every day maintaining them. *People who share your first initial find you irritating and difficult to get along with. The DM may occasionally impose a situational -1 penalty on a die roll as a result of your curse, but should do so no more than once a day. Your curse should primarily be an opportunity to role play rather than a serious impediment to success. A remove curse spell has no effect on a bloodline-curse. Your curse has a beneficial side effect, however. Because you are already cursed, and that curse runs through your very blood, other magic that would hinder you is weakened in the shadow of that affliction. You gain a +1 to save against all non-damaging spells or spell-like abilities. Bad Reputation When you choose this sorcerous origin, you gain proficiency in the Intimidation skill. If you already have proficiency in that skill, your proficiency bonus is doubled. Misery Loves Company Beginning at 6th level, you can extend the curse within you to temporarily impede someone else. When someone you can see makes an attack, saving throw, skill check, or ability check roll, you can spend 2 sorcery points as your reaction to roll 1d6 and subtract the result from their roll. You can do this after they have rolled but before the result of the roll has been determined. It Takes One to Know One Your curse guards its hold on you jealously, resisting any other curse that might befall you. Starting at 14th level, you have advantage on saving throws against the resist curse spell or any effect that emulates that spell. Additionally, cursed magic items have no hold on you and can be discarded or (if they have useful features) used without their ill effects. Finally, by examining an area, item, or character, you can determine if a curse is present by rolling a successful Wisdom (perception) skill check with a DC of 13. Retributive Misfortune Beginning at 18th level, when you are the subject of a successful melee attack, you may use your reaction to cast a bestow curse spell on your attacker. The target must succeed on a Wisdom saving throw against your sorcerer spell save DC or be cursed per the spell for a number of rounds equal to the damage that you suffered from the triggering attack. Unlike the spell, the curse's duration is does not require concentration, but it can still be overcome with a successful remove curse spell. Back to Sorcerers